Hide and Seek
by Cookies and Cutters
Summary: To the one that hides, to the one that seeks... Is your end the beginning, or the beginning of the end?


**I wanna write angst... yeah. And please understand why I made Chibitalia a 'she' in the middle, due to Holy Roman's misconception that Ita-chan is a girl~ :3 **

**Hope you enjoy.. and review. :D **

**xoxoxoxo **

_This was just one of the few rare occasions where Hungary and Mr. Austria were out shopping, leaving the two children to play alone in the mansion. The two children always found time to amuse themselves, either by cleaning or playing hide and seek. It was something to get away from their daily activities, and both looked forward to days such as these._

"Where are you, Holy Rome?"

Italy had finished counting down numbers and unwrapped his hands from his eyes. They were playing hide and seek and he was about to begin his search for the Holy Roman Empire. Walking a few steps further away from the brightly blossoming birch trees, the boy stepped on the green grass and began calling the other nation's name.

"Holy Rome, come out come out wherever you are~!"

His young auburn eyes trailed away and began looking everywhere in search for his friend, uncovering the small rocks and chuckling to himself, walking further away from his target. Holy Rome smiled and slowly strode to the other side, hurrying discreetly so that Italy won't find him.

"You can run but you can't hide, Holy Rome!"

Italy laughed again, just like a morning bell's chime. He always knew where to find Holy Rome, and the other knew too. Calling out his name a few more times, he walked towards the door and continued his search.

Reaching the old music room, Italy chuckled and turned the doorknob open. He found Holy Rome sitting on his usual spot by the windowsill, already expecting Italy's arrival.

"Found you, Holy Rome!"

The blonde gave Italy a smile and they knew their game had just ended. Yet even then, they'd still laugh and chase each other until the sun came down, because they knew that as long as they were together, happiness had known no bounds.

And dreams were lies.

* * *

><p>It has been a while since Italy had seen Holy Roman Empire. He had asked Mr. Austria about it, and was told that lately the other had been rather busy. The child knew there was something more to those words of his, as the people in the whole mansion seemed to be in dire distress.<p>

And Hungary sees Holy Rome talking with Austria. She doesn't understand their conversation but with the look of their eyes, something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be a good.

Italy holds his bucket of water and weeps.

"Holy Rome..."

"Yes, Italy? Is something bothering you?"

"H-Holy Rome? Is that you?"

He wipes his tears away and stands up to greet him.

"Really, Italy. I woke up early so I won't see you but here you are instead! "

He grumbles, looking away and hiding his flustered face.

"I-I am sorry... Holy Rome. If that is what you want... then I will go away-"

"No, no Italy. That is not what I meant. The truth is I... I am leaving,"

"Leaving?"

And the forgotten memories rush into his memories with the Holy Roman Empire.

_Who shall I play with when you are gone? Who shall I be with when I paint? Who shall I search for if you will leave? Tell me who, Holy Rome._

He falls to the grass and he cries. The other boy comforts him and gives him a hug.

_Why is it when I chase after you, you run away? And when I run away, you chase after me? Tell me why, Italy._

"Don't cry, don't cry..." He sheds tears as well and hugs her tighter.

"Please do not forget about me... Holy Roman Empire."

" Of course. Of course... Italia."

_(I have always loved you, Italy.)_

Before he leaves he whispers a secret on her ear, and he wipes her tears away.

"_I promise... I will be back."_

And he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Holy Rome...?"<p>

Italy wakes up, beaten and sore from the war. His big brother France tended to his wounds, but the boy doesn't keep still.

"Where is Holy Rome...?"

France gave a mournful face. "You should forget about him, Italy. He's... gone."

"What? B-But he told me he... he... **promised** me-!"

"Italy, some things have to change. Things won't be as they were forever, and you can't change that."

The boy's eyes were overflowing with tears. He didn't know who to believe in anymore.

"Lies, Lies... **Lies**!"

And the child runs away, runnning as fast as his little feet could go.

Reaching the house, he steps on the wilted grass.

Wiping his tears, he whispers.

"_Come out... come out... wherever you are..."_

And gives a nervous laugh and chokes a sob.

"_You can run... but you can't... hide."_

Because he knew he'd still find him there.

In the old Music Room, sitting by the windowsill, awaiting his arrival.

"_Found you, Holy Rome!"_

And he wasn't there.


End file.
